


Home

by MrGivensAndHisHat



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, How dare he, Max found a family and he still left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGivensAndHisHat/pseuds/MrGivensAndHisHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks about him, from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Furiosa reflecting is all.

She thinks about him, from time to time.

It isn't often, but every now and then, she'd wonder where he was at that moment. Sometimes, she has to remind herself that he was real. She finds it amazing how much reflection can change your perspective on what you've experienced in life. When they were in midst of running away from Immortan Joe and then rushing back towards him, there wasn't much time to think about how crazy everything was. She certainly didn't have the time to think about how much of an enigma the man named Max was. He was a loner. When the adrenaline from their fight disappeared, she picked up on that. He seemed more like an animal then a human being. It was easier from then on, because then she knew treating an animal with compassion was the right way to go. Slowly but surely, he came out of his shell and became a man, but not a man like the ones at the Citadel. No, he was something else entirely.

Every so often, she would ask Toast or Capable if they remember him and without fail, they would give her a worried look before confirming that they did. It drove her a tad bit mad, his disappearing act after they made it back to the Citadel. She never knew a man that didn't want to be acknowledged as someone great. Instead, he simply left, giving all the credit to her and the former Wives. Just a spare glance without a word before disappearing for good. She looked for him in the citadel for about a day before understanding that he was probably long gone. So she moved on, running the Citadel as best she could. Yet... he still popped into her thoughts, from time to time.

Maybe it was his awkwardness. Maybe it was his voice. Maybe it was his warm eyes. Maybe it was his support. Maybe it was the way he fought alongside her. Maybe it was his old fashioned name that he finally decided to give her. Maybe it was a ton of other things. Maybe it was all of those things put together. But he just wouldn't leave her head for good. He'd always make his way back in at some point. 

Eventually, whispers of a man would float back to the Citadel. Whispers of a man who helped people out in the desert and then disappeared, like the breeze. She knew it was him. As much as he wanted to get rid of it, that humanity of his was a shining light out there. He tried to be selfish but she knew better. He just couldn't help but help other people. She hoped he was okay. He could take care of himself, but plenty of people can take care of themselves. Doesn't mean that they all make it.

She considered tracking him down and dragging him back, but she knew he didn't want to be found. As much of an enigma as he was, she had a pretty good handle on some of his tendencies. He was looking for something, that much she was sure of. What exactly he was looking for, well, he probably didn't know that himself. If she were to take a guess, she'd bet that he was looking for home. Which now that she thought about, it seemed like an affront to everyone involved. Were they not good enough to be his home? They would have treated him like family if he stayed. He did so much but said so little, she kind of felt guilty that they got every single ounce of credit and he got none. She felt like she owed him something. Anything. A gun? Bullets? Water? A vehicle? But he was stubborn. He clearly didn't want anything from her and for once in her life, she wasn't happy about that. Everyone wants something and it's just a joke that she actually feels any sort of offense to him not wanting a damn thing.

Still, she admired him for that too. Maybe Max doesn't want to be remembered. Maybe he just wants to fade away into the background and be forgotten. Or maybe he tries to act like he does. Maybe, he wants someone, anyone, to remember him. Maybe that's the case, maybe it's not. But just in case it is, she'll remember him. She'll keep him in her thoughts, from time to time. At least until he realizes that his home is right here, with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet.
> 
> I'm of the mind that Furiosa and Max could be interpreted as romantic, but I think it can go either way and it makes sense. But one thing is for sure, Fury Road was about people caring about each other. Taking care of each other. It was about humanity. It was an interesting little family that they built wasn't it? But Max being Max just had to leave in the end. But unlike the other films in the franchise, Miller sort of left it open for him to come back to them, which is a first. Max even told them his name which has never happened before.
> 
> Anyway, the movie was awesome and I loved every bit of it.


End file.
